Alexander
by mickeylover303
Summary: Rambling, cuteness, and well rewarded jealousy. It's movie night for Clark and Lex. Slash.


"I never knew you were _this_ narcissistic." Clark looked at his friend dubiously.

"Oh come on, Clark. Does this look like a movie I would pick?" Clark showed him the DVD case.

"Okay, point taken. But in my defense, Pete suggested it." Clark kept that dubious look upon his face.

The one that always made him crumble.

"You make me a bad liar, you know. With anyone else, I would never have problems twisting my words."

"Pete might not _not_ like you, but he doesn't like you."

"Your poor grammar is the only thing that's breaking my heart."

"Just admit you picked the movie, Lex."

When he didn't get a reply, he dared to do the ultimate 'no' on Lex's list of things not to do.

Because there _was_ a good reason why Lex wasn't a touchy-feely person.

"Don't even go there, Kent." Too bad Lex seemed to be onto his evil scheme.

Clark's hand etched closer. Purposely moving slowly to perpetrate suspense.

"I am not ticklish." So Lex claimed.

Just a little closer.

"Alright, Kent." Lex peered at Clark's hand warily. "Just move the fingers."

But Clark didn't move his hand, using it as a detriment in case Lex decided to change his mind.

"Because I wanted to watch it with you." Lex seemed upset. But in a pleasant, Lex sort of way. "There. Are you happy now, Clark?"

Clark had the most annoyingly adorable grin plastered on his face. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"You weren't the one being threatened." Even though Luthors didn't pout, Clark thought Lex was cute when he did so.

The simple thought made him grin even more. "But you're not ticklish, remember?"

"I said that last week, too." Lex returned charmingly, with his own little smile.

"But why this one?"

"Like I said, it reminded me of us."

"You haven't seen your dad, lately, have you?"

"No." Clark noticed the replacement of the smile with a little frown. It was cute, almost like the pout Lex wore earlier. But Clark still preferred the little smile. "Why?"

"He makes you all..."

"He makes me what?"

"He makes you get sentimental and stuff." And even the frown was replaced with an indignant look, which Clark thought was cute, too.

"I will not dignify that with a response, because I am not _sentimental_. And because Luthors, as you know by now, do not get _sentimental_." Lex said the word as if it were an obscenity.

"What about the cha-" Clark was stopped mid-speech by the slim finger placed upon his lips.

"Don't." When Lex was sure Clark wouldn't speak, he moved his finger. Much to Clark's dismay. "We don't talk about the 'C' word."

"It's for a good a cause."

"At the risk of my reputation."

Clark could only grumble at Lex's insistence. "Not like you have much of one to begin with."

"What?"

"So, about that movie." Clark ignored the Lex's incensed look. Because the different facial expressions were becoming distracting. "Why did you really pick it?"

"You don't believe me?"

"What did you say? Oh yeah. _You make me a bad liar, you know_."

"I did have your best interests in mind. I just didn't think you would be able to handle the truth."

"Oh yeah? Try me." Clark was getting excited; Lex had that rare gleam in his eyes.

"Well..." He braced himself as Lex moved closer, practically sitting on his lap.

"Go on." Lex's breath brushed against that sensitive spot below his ear. Even the 'The Man of Steel' has his weak points, and this one always curls his toes.

"It has to do..." The cuteness of Lex's facial expressions couldn't beat the sexy voice _and_ the sexy leer.

"With what?" Clark hoped the ragged voice wasn't his. No it had to be Lex's, even if his lips weren't moving.

"With that hot body..." It was about time Lex noticed.

Saving the world every day was nothing like pencil pushing behind a desk. Not that he'd ever say that aloud to Lex."

"It just screams..." Lex was so close. Clark wanted to grab that pliable body and show Lex _exactly_ who would be screaming. And then-

"Colin Farrell." Lex gave Clark the most disarming grin, as he suddenly removed himself from the most comfortable position (in Clark's opinion) on Clark's lap.

Clark may have been stopped momentarily from committing any unscrupulous actions, but it was only because he was in a state of shock. Which was hard to do, considering Clark was never one to shock easily.

It the end, it may have been Clark's jealous streak or that fact that Lex still wore that teasing grin. But whatever it was, the two found themselves out of living room and in the bedroom in record time. As Clark felt it necessary to remind Lex about the _finer_ things in life.

Because really, Collin Farrell had nothing on Clark Kent.

* * *

_Almost forgot the disclaimer, but I have naught to do with anything concerning the ownership of Smallville...et cet'era, et cet'era, et cet'era._

_The movie is, of course Alexander. Nothing against Colin Farrell. Just browsing the web and I saw the name Alexander and thought of Hephaistion. Then, an evil white chocolate bunny bit me. Or at least something did._


End file.
